Mi gran amor es mi perdición
by satoruchan kyo
Summary: Hace miles de años atrás los Vampiros y licantropos batallan por el dominio del mundo, pero esta batalla se ve por terminada ya que los humanos (su mayor alimento) se extingan, así que llegaron a un acuerdo, que ambas razas tendrán su propias tierras y dominios... ¿La paz del mundo aun existirá? o se vera influenciada por los nuevos reyes de ambas especies...
1. Chapter 1

_Hace incontables siglos atrás... Existían criaturas sobrenaturales y de gran belleza las cuales cada una tenía un poder oculto, así como una debilidad por las que pueden ser destruirlos, hasta ahora se creía que estas criaturas fueron exterminadas con estacas y objetos de plata pero eso solo los debilitaba mas no los eliminaba por completo. Muchos de ellos aun conviven con nosotros en nuestro mundo sin darnos cuenta._

_Entre estas criaturas están los vampiros o los fríos como los solían llamar, estas criaturas tienen asombrosos poderes, hasta podían volar sin tener alas y poseen enormes colmillos para alimentarse de la sangre de los seres humanos ya que esta les da una fortaleza innata a sus poderes y la capacidad de regenerarse, aun pudiendo degustar la comida humana y vivir sin ese vital liquido por un tiempo, esto no los logra satisfacerlos por completo.__  
__  
__  
__Y por último estaban los licántropos o los hombres lobos son seres que tienen la habilidad de transformarse en humanos y en enormes lobos los cuales dan un aspecto atemorizante, se alimentan de carne pero en luna nueva estos seres son débiles y para no serlo, tienen que comer carne humana para satisfacer sus necesidades.__  
__  
__  
__Estos seres estaban en guerra por la toma del poder para así gobernar el mundo y desplazar a los humanos pero debido a las guerras estos casi se extinguen y ambas razas le dieron la verdadera importancia que tienen los seres humanos para ellos, lo cual llegaron a un acuerdo entre ellos y con los cazadores humanos que estaban luchando por su vida. En este acuerdo se llegó a formular ciertas reglas las cuales se deberán cumplir o sino serán eliminados de la peor forma, aislándolos de los que los mantiene vivos logrando así a que los ejecutados perdieran la razón y luego son devorados por su demonio interior.__  
__  
__  
__— ¡Hooo! ¿Mami y todo eso es cierto?— pregunto una hermosa niña de 5 años con bellos ojos achocolatados, de cabello negro azabache hasta los hombros la cual y vestía una pequeña bata de dormir mientras se recostaba en la cama para descansar.__—Si mi pequeña Kagome ahora a dormir—contesto una mujer de larga cabellera negra y ojos marrones, finalizando con la historia que le contaba a su hija y la arropa con su cobija — Buenas noche mi bebe— dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente._

—Recuerdo… Todo eso como si hubiese sucedido ayer— contesto con una sonrisa una joven de gran belleza, lucía una ropa de cuero totalmente negra la cual es de una pieza, consistía en una camisa manga larga y pantalón que se ajustaba a su cuerpo escultural, este traje solo se logra quitar a través de cierre que se encuentra en el centro de sus pechos terminando hasta su cintura y por encima de este está un corcel del mismo color, traía unos pequeños guantes y botines de tacón cinco dedos por debajo de la rodillas y traía por encima una capa con capucha ocultando su rostro y figura. —No sabes cuánto te extraño Mamá… —dijo recordando el bello rostro de su madre sonriente — ¡Pero juro que vengare tu muerte!—dijo muy segura de lograr su objetivo dando un gran salto desde donde se encontraba, en lo más alto de un templo cristiano llamado "el vaticano" dando un perfecto aterrizaje en el suelo. —Bien… Es hora de cazar—sonrió mostrando así lo único visible en esa nublosa noche, sus brillantes y blancos colmillos.

Continuara…

Hola este es el segundo fic aquí que se me ocurrió y quise ver que les parecía. Espero sus comentarios…

Se les quiere…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

"La caza de los host"

En un inmenso castillo llamado "Maschio Angioino" se encontraba un hombre del mas alto estatus social, sentado en un elegante y acogedor trono, con una cara de preocupación…

— ¿Se puede saber en dónde demonios esta mi hija? — pregunto a todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor reverenciandolo. — ¡Miroku!—grito.

—Si… Sub-excelencia —dijo apareciendo un apuesto joven de cabello negro corto atado en una colita, de ojos azules y vestía un traje negro de cuero un poco holgado, con una chaqueta del mismo color abotonada de lado y botines altos.

— ¿Sabes a donde se fue la princesa? —pregunto harto de su hija caprichosa, que en todas las reuniones formales esta se "desaparecía misteriosamente" y no tomaba su rol de princesa como es debido.

—Mi señor… Según los sirvientes la vieron salir del castillo junto a la señorita Kikyo— respondió esperando la reacción de su amo.

— ¡Haa! ¡Esa niña me va a sacar canas verdes, moriré antes de tiempo y eso que soy inmortal!— comento enojado. 

* * *

En algún callejón de Roma se encontraba un hombre siendo sujetado fuertemente por el cuello, por una misteriosa damisela y alado de está, otra joven de confección fría de largos cabellos negros largos hasta la cintura y con un traje de cuero negro, consistía de una blusa manga larga, ajustada y una falda que llegaba hasta las rodillas volada, que dejaba ver por debajo de esta unas medias largas y al terminar estás, unos botines de tacón alto…

— ¿Dime quien es tu jefe? — pegunto la chica que tenía al sujeto agarrado del cuello apretándolo poco a poco asfixiándolo.

— ¡Vete al infierno perra!— contesto el sujeto enrabiado, sentenciando su muerte.

— ¡Hmp! Lástima que tú lo conocerás primero—sentenció con frialdad, frunciendo el ceño mientras que, en sus manos salía una gran llama de fuego quemando así a su víctima, dejándola en cenizas. — ¡Hmp! se lo merecía— respondió limpiándose las manos.

—Kagome es hora de irnos— contesto la otra chica sin expresión alguna. —Además el amo Onigumo debe estar enojado porque no asististe a la reunión—aconsejo mientras se retiraba de ese callejón.

— ¡Hay que aburrida eres Kikyo!…—dirigiéndose así donde estaba la otra joven—Además vamos esas reuniones parecen velorios y si fuera ya estaría dormida ¿no crees que es mejor no asistir que dar esa mala impresión?

— Hmp tienes razón—mostrando una apenas notable sonrisa.

—Vamos a ver si hay más host que cazar.

—Me sorprende que siendo vampiros o licántropos, dependiendo de quién los muerda sean tan débiles.

—Esas cosas no son como nosotros o los licántropos… Después de todo no fueron mordidos por uno de sangre pura. Los host son humanos que fueron creados por sirvientes vampiros o licántropos, que por alguna manera no pudieron concluir con su alimento o querían revelarse a su amo, creando así su propio ejército, para tomar el mando, pero no se dieron cuenta, que estas criaturas son capaces de traicionar a su creador, incluso de comerse a ellos mismos sino no encuentran comida para satisfacerse… Son simplemente marionetas asquerosas, supongo que por eso no saben nada de su creador…

—Valla me sorprende aún más que hallas estudiado sobre los ellos jajaja—se burló Kikyo de su amiga de la infancia.

—Cállate… además también están esos malditos licántropos que se llevan mi diversión—dijo asiendo pucheros. —Me enoja que seamos aliados solo por cazarlos y encontrar quien es el que está ocasionando estos disturbios.

— ¿Aún sigue en pie tu venganza? — pregunto mirándola fijamente.

—Por supuesto que si… No descansare hasta encontrar a los asesinos de mi madre—dijo nostálgica al recordarla y muy seria.

— ¿Estas segura que fue un licántropo la que la asesino? —pregunto mientras se dirigían a su castillo.

—Tengo recuerdos vagos sobre lo que sucedió pero el amo Onigumo me dijo… Que cuando la guerra se volvió a generar por segunda vez, debido a que ambas razas rompieran una regla que es "el no relacionarse por ningún motivo entre ellas" estos acabaron con una gran parte de Roma, durante 6 años duro está guerra en donde incluso su verdadera hija murió a manos de un licántropo y que el no poder tener alimentos para recuperar energía en luna nueva, empezaron a comer humanos y que uno de esos fue mi madre, yo no pude verla ya que estaba en el establo cuidando a los caballos, hasta que el me encontró y me convirtió en su hija. —Relato— ¡Eso tú lo debes de saber!

—Pues supongo que si… Pero nunca me lo avías contado con tanto los detalles jeje—informo guiñándole un ojo y entraban al castillo.

—Pues si… Ahora viene el sermón—dijo suspirando.

—Pues eso te pasa por no asistir.

—Kagome se puede saber en dónde estabas niña… Tu padre te espera en su despacho—contesto una mujer de avanzada edad.

—Hay voy nana Kaede—dirigiéndose al despacho.

—Suerte en tu sermón Kag—dijo Kikyo dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

El despacho era un gran salón lleno de estantes enormes de libros y en el medio de estos estaba una gran mesa que media por lo menos 4metros de largo y en el centro de esta se encontraba el amo y señor de esas tierras.

— ¿Se puede saber en dónde estuviste? —pregunto con ambas manos entre cruzadas dando un aspecto pensador.

—Para que preguntas si ya sabes cazando host—dijo obstinada de los reclamos que le hace.

—Kagome… Sé que esa es la única manera de sacar a flote tu frustración de no poder atacar a los licántropos y encontrar a los que acecinaron a tu madre pero ¿no entiendes que me preocupo por ti y que no estas cumpliendo con tu rol de hija del amo?—suspiro—Bueno… Como sé que vas a volver huir, te daré unos guardianes para que te ayuden en tu destrucción de los host.

—No necesitó a unos perros falderos para que me persiga a todos lados ¡Padre!—contesto enojada.

—Pues me da igual lo que digas… Pasen—informo mientras alguien abría la puerta. Y pasaban 4 personas y asían reverencias a sus amos.

—A sus órdenes amo—contestaron a uní solo.

—No puede ser…— contesto mientras miraba a sus nuevos guardianes. 

Continuara….

Espero que les gusté el cap

Espero sus comentarios…. Sayo,… o/


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

"¿Quién eres tú?"

_Todo vampiro e licántropo tienen poderes asombrosos, los cuales son elementos naturales como el agua, el fuego, la tierra, el rayo, la luz, la madera y el aire cada uno de estos, posee una debilidad por el otro. Estos son los puntos débiles de cada ser sobre natural para así ser destruido y la única manera de contrarrestarla es un "poder oculto", este poder es único he irreemplazable lo cual tiene cada uno de ellos en determinado tiempo._

* * *

En otro lugar exactamente en el palacio** "**Doria-Pamphili" se encontraba en su trono un hombre con ropas dignan de un Duque de largo cabello plateado y cuerpo musculoso estaba impaciente por la llegada de su primogénito que llegaba de su largo viaje…

—Muy bien sirvientes… Preparen todo lo necesario para recibir a mi hijo no quiero errores entendido —demandó mientras se dirigía a sus sirvientes,

—Si mi señor… —respondieron los sirvientes a su amo y señor.

—Que este todo listo para mañana en la noche… Ya que vendrán tanto humanos como los vampiros a la ceremonia—frunció el ceño enojado al pronunciar "vampiros" mientras se retiraban.

El Lord del palacio Doria, es el jefe de todos los licántropos no le gustaba el hecho de haber aceptado la paz entre ambas especies ya que ellos, se robaron lo que más amaba en este mundo. Simplemente no podría perdonar lo que le hicieron hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—Maldito Onigumo…

* * *

En el castillo de los vampiros se encontraban cinco personas, tres en posición de reverencia, una parada mirando de forma desconcertada a sus nuevos guardianes y por último la otra sentada en su trono.

—bien preséntese ante mi hija— informo— nombre, elemento y poder especial.

— ¡Sí! —respondiendo a uní-solo. En pensando a presentarse de izquierda a derecha.

—Miroku, elemento tierra y mi poder especial es sellado y desvanecimiento —respondió un joven de corta cabellera negra amarrada en su nuca.

—Kikio, elemento agua y poder purificación y curación —contesto una joven de gran belleza pero con una expresión de frialdad en su rostro.

—Inuyasha, elemento aire, poder especial controlar el arma "colmillo de acero" a la perfección combinado con mi elemento —informo un joven de largo cabello platinado, este joven tenía alrededor de su cabeza unas lindas orejitas de perro deduciendo así que es un hibrido mitad vampiro mitad licántropo. Iba vestido con una ropa de cuero adaptado a su escultural cuerpo con botines largos del mismo color y una chaqueta negra entreabierta dejando ver un poco su pecho. Todos los vampiros usan este estilo de ropa solo en la noche para "cazar" libremente sin ser vistos por los humanos.

— ¿Bien que te parecen tu guardianes? Hija—pregunto seriamente.

—Ya te dije que no quiero guardianes… Además con Kikio me vasta y me sobra —dijo mientras se dirigía a su padre y ponía sus manos fuertemente en la mesa—Además ¿no había alguien más "calificado" que estos dos?— dijo señalando a los 2 jóvenes y recalcando la palabra calificado.

— ¿Que tienen mis guerreros? Miroku y Inuyasha son excelentes en la lucha además que Miroku es mi consejero se perfectamente que es muy inteligente y te ayudaran en la batalla.

—Por eso este tipo es un completo pervertido— señalando al joven pelinegro.

—Señorita Kagome… Me desconcierta y entristece que piense eso usted de mi —dijo indignado y con cara descolocada.

—Huuuy… Te conozco desde hace mucho no me vengas con caras de "yo no rompo un plato" —dijo acusándolo con un dedo —Y tú no te quedas atrás ¡he! —Informo señalando al otro joven — ¿qué voy hacer con un fenómeno como él? Es totalmente arrogante y vanidoso no lo soporto.

— ¿Cómo me digites niña mimada? —pregunto Inuyasha furioso levantándose de su lugar para encararla.

—Lo que oíste perro asqueroso— contesto con furia.

—Hay ustedes otra vez —suspiro con resignación Onigumo — ¿Sera que pueden dejar de pelear? Ya no son unos críos ¡entendido! —grito con autoridad.

—Entendido—contestaron al mismo tiempo asustados.

—Guardianes ya se pueden retirar.

—Si mi señor— respondieron los tres desapareciendo.

—Siéntate Kagome—dijo y ella se sentaba— sé que no te gusta que te esté vigilando pero entiéndeme no quiero perderte—contesto nostálgicamente.

—Padre sé que no quieres perderme y no lo harás… Pero todos aquí arriesgamos la vida todos los días con todo el ejército de host que se está formando ¿por qué yo tengo que ser diferente?

— ¡Por qué ninguno de ellos es mi hija!... Además tú aun no has desarrollado tus poderes especiales, eres débil en tu elemento, acuérdate lo que pasa cuando estas bajo el agua — dijo sabiamente mientras Kagome cerraba fuertemente su mano en su regazo —Sabes que si descubren tu debilidad puedes ser destruida.

—Si lo entiendo

—Muy bien ya puedes retirarte mañana en la tarde partirán a su nueva misión

—Está bien me retiro.

—"_Si supieras el verdadero motivo de el por qué te adopte Kagome, me odiarías toda tu vida"_—pensó tomando su vino y observando por la ventana—Aun no has despertado completamente.

* * *

—Vaya si es la señorita ardiente, me pregunto qué tan ardiente eres Kagome—dijo un joven de una larga cabellera trenzada, con un cuerpo musculoso, de ojos azules y mirada arrogante, vestía con el traje de cuero que llevaban todos los vampiros excepto con toda la chaqueta totalmente abierta, dejando ver sus músculos —Sabes que hoy tenía planeado tenerte entre mis brazos— informo acercándose a la susodicha que estaba por entrar a su habitación

— ¡Hmp! Bankotsu sabes… Esto me está hartando, cuantas veces tengo que decirte ¡Que yo nunca seré tuya! —dijo encarándolo mirándolo fríamente.

— ¡Ja! Kagome de que te sirve ser inmortal, si te niegas a los placeres de la vida — informo mirándola con prevención.

—Pues déjame decirte que si tengo que aplacar "esos" placeres, puedes estar completamente seguro que tú, serias el último con quien yo los calmaría… El solo estar en tu presencia me asquea.

—Te puedo asegurar de que algún día, serás mía Kagome y no lo podrás evitar— dijo mirándola fríamente mientras se retiraba.

— ¡Ahh! —Suspiro _—"Y yo espero que ese día nunca llegue"—_ pensó y se retiró a su habitación.

* * *

Al otro día en la tarde 4 jóvenes se preparaban para realizar su misión estaban en el despacho del amo esperando las coordenadas y lugar específico para poder realizarla.

—Muy buen Kikio guardas las coordenadas en tu computadora —informo mientras la joven llamada colocaba un dedo un pequeño aparato que se encentraba en su sien y aparecía una pantalla en forma de holograma ante sus ojos y a notaba las coordenadas que le decía su amo. —el líder para esta misión será Miroku. Y no olviden llegar a tiempo tenemos que ir a la presentación del primogénito del jefe de los hombres lobos. Pueden marcharse.

— ¡Sí! —contestaron los jóvenes.

En el bosque más alto del este se encontraban los chicos listos a completar su misión

—Muy bien deberíamos separarnos para buscar —informo la morena.

—No lo sé Kagome… Creo que es mejor quedarnos juntos esté es un lugar fueras de nuestras tierras, además juntos nos podemos defender mejor — razonó Kikio

—Tiene razón esa chica pueden que estén en serios problemas si están separados— anuncio una joven desde lo alto de un árbol tenía un corto cabello negro, ojos negros, con una vestimenta que no dejaba nada a la imaginación consistía en una pequeña falda volada y un top de color negro y miraba con frialdad

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntaron los jóvenes varones desconcertados.

— ¿Yo?... soy Yura y vine a destruirlos—dijo mientras detrás de ella aparecían tres host a su lado— Prepárense porque los destruiré. —informo mientras sacaba su espada y se lanzaba hacia ellos.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

"Recuerdos pasados"

Yura salto desde del árbol con su espada para interceptar a los jóvenes la cual se acercó al joven peli-platinado luchando con sus espadas.

— ¡Hmp! Vaya sí que eres fuerte — dijo la joven admirando la forma con que baldío su espada contra ella y lo miraba de reojo — ¡Por dios! si eres guapísimo—dijo con ojos soñadores mientras daba un salto hacia tras para alejarse y mirarlo mejor — Y tienes unas hermosas orejitas plateadas… Lástima que deba acecinarte —dijo dando saltos y haciendo pucheros, mientras los demás tenían una gota en su frente.

— ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa? —pregunto el peli-plateado.

—Parece que se volvió loca— respondió la joven de mirada fría frunciendo el ceño.

—Señorita Yura debemos matarlos inmediatamente no se olvide de su misión— contesto uno de los host.

—Tienes razón bien… Host prepárense —dijo mientras les lanzaba una especie de fragmento de cristal a cada uno. Estos se lo introducían en la frente y sus cuerpos brillaban con un aura demoníaca.

— ¿Que les sucede a esos host?... Esta aura no me da buena espina— dijo el chico de ojos azules.

—No lo sé pero tienen una mirada extraña ya no son los mismos— contesto la princesa conmocionada.

—Pues si tienes razón ahora son mucho más fuerte… Ataquen —ordeno con autoridad mientras los mencionados se dirigían a su objetivo— Yo me quedare con el perrito lindo jajaja—contesto son determinación mientras se reía emocionada y se dirigía hacia él.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto porque no puedo volverlo cenizas?—pregunto Kagome a los demás mientras luchaba con un host licántropo que recibía las llamas que le lanzaba sin ser destruidos solo se quemaban sus ropas y partes de su cuerpo más este se movía como si no estuviera herido.

—Se los dije ahora son muchos más fuertes que antes —dijo Yura mientras sonreía y luchaba con las espadas con Inuyasha —No podrás destruirlos tan rápidamente princesita —informo mientras esquivaba un golpe que iba directo hacia su rostro.

—Pero que... ¡Haaa! —dijo cuándo el host le proporciono un golpe en el estómago y salía volando hasta impactar contra el suelo —Haaa "_es más fuerte de lo que pensé"_ —pensó mientras se quejaba del dolor recibido.

—Ahora te destruiré— dijo el host mientras que su mano derecha se formaba una especie de espada.

— ¡Kagome! Cuidado… —dijo desesperado mientras esquivaba a Yura.

—No te preocupes por ella sino por ti mismo…—amenazo la líder de los host acercándose con decisión al hibrido para clavarle la espada en el pecho más este lo esquivo rápidamente.

—Haa… Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos esperando el golpe más este no llego— ya que una sombra apareció de la nada apartando de una patada al host que quería dañarla.

— ¡Yahoo! Nunca tendrás el privilegio de dañar a mi querida Kagome—anuncio un joven licántropo de traje negro pegado a su escultural cuerpo con una chaqueta del mismo color rasgada en los bordes dándole un toque salvaje a tan inquieto joven, su poder natural es el viento —¿Estas bien Kagome? —pregunto mientras se le acercaba y le estiraba su mano para que se levantara.

— ¡Sí! Koga muchas gracias — contesto la princesa amablemente y regalándole una gran sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

— ¡Oye inútil! ¿No se supone que eres su perro guardián? Ponte al pendiente más de ella— pregunto a Inuyasha mientras agarraba las manos de Kagome con devoción

—Cállate animal esta vez te daré las gracias solo porque la has salvado— contesto indignado y rabioso.

— Menos mal que yo… El líder del clan de los licántropos del oeste, llego antes de cualquier tragedia le pueda suceder a mi gran bella princesa — informo mientras se le iba acercando a la joven

— Deja de ser vanidoso Koga — comento una loba de mirada jade y cabellera rojiza, iba vestida de un top azul oscuro y una licra negra, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo perfectamente, con una chaqueta de color negro en una especie de top, unos guantes largos, perfectos para la lucha y unas botas cortas de tacón, su poder natural es la tierra. Y le propinaba un golpe en la cabeza al joven lobo.

— ¡Hay Ayame eso duele! —dijo quejándose y tocando su adolorida cabeza.

—Genial más payasos han llegado— bufo Yura indignada.

—Haa ¿Estas cosas no tienen fin? —pregunto Kikio cansada de luchar con el host vampírico. Que comenzaba a duplicarse cada vez que esta lo partía en dos con sus poderes.

—Sera muy fácil que los host los destruyan… Ya no es necesario estar aquí… Adiós cielito —comento mientras se apartaba del peli-plateado. Lanzaba un beso volado y prendía rumbo su marcha.

—Espera no te dejare ir… —anuncio la princesa mientras la seguía en la oscuridad del bosque.

—Kagome no seas imprudente no la sigas…— dijo el oji-dorado mientras luchaba con los 8 host que se duplicaban rápidamente.

— ¡Haaa! —grito la joven de larga cabellera que le habían golpeado fuertemente y yacía en el piso y escupía sangre.

— ¡Kikio! —grito el joven mientras veía que a la joven un host le iba a clavar una espada en el pecho. Y el luchaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de ayudar a la joven.

—No te lo permitiré…—se oyó una voz de una joven mientras que salía un gran bumerán de la nada, impactando en el pecho del host, destruyendo de inmediato.

— ¿Qué? — dijeron todos a la vez.

—Deben de darle en sus pechos para exterminarlos— comento una joven de cabellera larga amarrada en una coleta alta, iba vestida un pantalón ajustados y un top con mangas que llegaba hasta su ombligo, ambos de color negro y unos botines cortos.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto el joven de la coleta y mirada azulosa.

—No hay tiempo para preguntas solo háganlo— anuncio mientras recogía su bumerán y lo lanzaba a su enemigo.

* * *

En otro lugar en lo profundo del bosque estaba una joven corriendo mientras era perseguida.

— ¿Esta princesita no se cansa? —comento mientras se dirigía a una gran cascada y se subía de un salto a la copa de un árbol de la sima y esperaba a su víctima.

—Yura te destruiré… Pero antes ¿dime para quien trabajas? —Pregunto Kagome mientras se quedaba al pie de la cascada—"_Maldición es agua" _—pensó nerviosa al ver la causa de su destrucción.

— ¡Como si quisiera decírtelo!... Además el maestro me dio algo para enfrentarte—anuncio mientras sacaba un cuarzo rosado y lo colocaba en su frente.

— ¿Por qué haces esto acaso no eres un vampiro como nosotros? —pregunto insegura

— ¡Que no ves que soy igual a ellos!— dijo refiriéndose a los host.

—Pero tú eres…

— ¿Que un sirviente?... Pues déjame decirte que prefiero ser considerada un host, que un miserable sirviente, no sabes lo duro que es ser considerado peor que una escoria, por eso no soporto el hecho de obedecerles a ustedes los puros… ¡Los odio con toda mi alma!— grito en rabiada mientras lanzaba un ataque de viento directo hacia la peli-negra.

—Haaa…—grito mientras trataba de no ser arrastrada con tan fuerte poder—No hagas esto por ese simple hecho.

— ¿Crees que es así de simple olvidar? Todos ustedes arruinaron mi vida—dijo enrabiada mientras se hacía más fuerte su ráfaga.

—Yura eso que tienes, te está absorbiendo tus poderes... ¡Quítatelo!—dijo mientras era poco a poca arrastrada por la ventisca. Dándose cuenta que el fragmento de cuarzo absorbía la vida de la joven.

— ¡Todo el tiempo manchándome las manos para que ustedes sigan limpios de condenas me canse de ser solo un simple trapo!...

—Te entiendo perfectamente pero destruye ese objeto antes que te destruya a ti…

— ¡Tú que vas a saber naciste en cuna de oro no sabes lo que es sufrir!

— ¡Yura basta vas a ser consumida! —grito mientras veía el aura de Yura siendo totalmente consumido.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?... ¿Amo que es esto? —pregunto a la nada sintiendo como la fuerza y sus poderes la abandonaban.

— ¡Yura! —Trato de acelerarse dando un salto hacia donde se encontraba, pero ya era tarde para salvar a la vampiresa, ya que hubo una gran explosión destruyendo en cenizas a la criatura y desapareciendo el trozo de cristal — ¡Haaa! — Grito siendo arrastrada y cayendo en lo más profundo de la cascada. _—"Que alguien me ayude por favor"_ —pensó perdiendo el conocimiento mientras su llama interior se apagaba.

* * *

En el gran bosque se podía observar una silueta que llevaba algo en su espalda. Eran dos personas, una inconsciente en la espalda del otro. Una joven es la que era llevada inconsciente y la que la cargaba, solo se podía ver era su contorno, ya que era cubierta por una larga capa negra, la cual tenía una capucha ocultando su rostro.

— "_¿En dónde estoy?..._ — pensó la joven recobrando un poco la conciencia— _ ¿En la espalda de alguien?... ¡¿Este olor…?!"_

* * *

_Una niña de aproximadamente 7 años, estaba jugando en el bosque recogiendo algunas flores, cuando de repente apareció un hermoso conejo blanco, captando la atención de la pequeña._

—_Espere señor conejo no se valla…—dijo mientras se alejaba del jardín de su castillo y entraba en lo oscuro del bosque siguiendo al animalito llego a un riachuelo no muy profundo pero para una pequeña era lo suficiente como para hundirse._

—_Que hermoso —dijo mientras admiraba el hermoso paisaje y detenía su vista en un gran manzano que en su copa, estaba una hermosa manzana roja —Mama siempre decía que las manzanas rojas eran el pecado de los humanos y que por eso sufrimos en este mundo ¿será verdad?—dijo recordando melancólicamente su madre relatándose en cuentos los relatos de la biblia. — ¡Mmm lo averiguaré!—anuncio mientras trepaba en el árbol estaba a pocos centímetros de la fruta — ¡solo un poco más!... ¡Haa!— grito asustada, cuando la rama que la sostenía no soporto el peso quebrajándose ocasionando que la niña se cayera en el riachuelo. — ¡Que alguien me ayude por favor! —grito mientras era arrastrada por la corriente._

—_Sostente de mi mano—dijo un pequeño niño de 7 años aproximadamente de mirada fría y de ojos de un dorado hermoso. Mientras estiro su mano hacia la pequeña y esta la tomaba y salía del agua._

— _Gracias por salvarme—dijo muy agradecida mientras trataba de levantarse sin éxito alguno._

—_Que te ocurre —pregunto desconcertado el pequeño._

—_No lo sé me siento mal— anuncio mientras agarraba su pequeña cabecita con sus manos._

_Sube dijo mientras le daba su espalda para cargarla _

— _No es necesario — comento sonrojada ya que era la primera vez que hablaba con un niño desconocido de su edad que no sea Inuyasha._

—_Anda sube… ¿No tengo mucha paciencia sabes? — Informo indignado ante su rechazo._

—_Está bien— comentó mientras subía a su espalda y él se levantaba con ella y caminaba rumbo al castillo._

— _¿Oye sabes dónde vivo?_

— _Algo así… ¿Tú eres un vampiro de naturaleza fuego verdad?_

— _¡He! ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto no sabiendo a lo que se refería._

— _Vaya… ¿Aun viviendo en estas tierras no sabes nada de tu naturaleza?... Yo lo sé por qué estudio sobre ustedes._

— _¿Si? Y que eres tú_

—_Soy un licántropo— comento orgulloso de su naturaleza._

— _¡Ohhh vaya es la primera vez que conozco uno—dijo asombrada y curiosa por lo que es el joven._

— _Hmp que simple eres… ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto curioso._

— _¡Kagome! —dijo sonriendo tiernamente._

— _Muy bien Kagme… Ya llegamos — anuncio bajándola de su espalda y colocándola en el suelo— Me tengo que ir…_

— _Mmm que triste— dijo haciendo pucheros_

— _No te preocupes nos volveremos a ver algún día…_

— _¿Y tú cómo te llamas? —pregunto curiosa._

— _Mi nombre es…_

* * *

— ¿En dónde estoy? — dijo saliendo de sus recuerdos la joven pelinegra recobrando la conciencia totalmente.

— Vaya al fin despiertas… Parece que nos volvemos a ver

— ¿tú eres? —Pregunto recordando…

"_Mi nombre es Sesshomaru"_

Continuara…

Nueva conti…. (*.*)/

Y Sasunaka pronto se sabrá o/ gracias por tus reviews

Gracias por leer se les quiere!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

"Sentimientos ocultos"

En un gran Palacio para ser exactos en el "Di Montecitorio", que en un tiempo era bello y luminoso, ahora es pura ruinas y oscuridad en el cual tenía puesto un gran portal de protección para no ser ubicado. Se encontraba una figura que sonreía macabramente sentado en el centro de una mesa gigante en donde se hacen las negociaciones del palacio…

—Vaya así que Yura no resistió la carga de su propia energía, no me sirvió de nada… Jajá bueno por lo menos tengo su poder en mis manos— dijo con una gran sonrisa enseñando sus enormes colmillos y mostrando un pequeño cuarzo que estaba en sus manos — Hmp esto no reemplaza a la original… Tendré que hacer más de estas cosas… Ya sé cuáles son las desventajas— comento mientras se ponía de pie y paseaba por el pasillo — Tengo que conseguir la perla a como dé lugar…

* * *

En el bosque unas sombras corrían rápidamente quien los viera pensarían que son seres con grandiosos poderes sobrenaturales…

— ¿Demonios hacia donde se fue Kagome? —pregunto un peli-plateado enojado y preocupado por su amiga.

—Inuyasha no desesperes estoy segura que Kag está bien —dijo una joven peli-negra saltando de en árbol en árbol.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Kikio, además la señorita Kagome es fuerte…—dijo un joven de ojos azulados.

—Eso es cierto… Los sangre pura son así…—contesto una joven con un gran bumerán colgando en su espalda.

— ¡Hey! ¿Se puede saber por qué nos estas siguiendo? — Pregunto exaltado el joven peli-plateado —Entiendo que nos hayas ayudado al igual que los lobos esos, pero ellos ya se fueron tu deberías hacer lo mismo ¿no? —dijo enojado por ser perseguido por alguien desconocido.

— ¿Que te molesta mi presencia? — dijo indignada a chica con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Claro! ya que ni siquiera se ¿quién eres?

—No necesitas saberlo eso… Solo se lo diré al señor Onigumo —dijo muy segura de si misma—Además yo no te conozco estamos a mano ¿no? —anunció mientras aceleraba el paso.

—Grrs… Esta humana… — comento enrabiado el joven mientras serraba su puño con ganas de golpear a alguien.

—Tranquilo amigo es solo una linda chica— anuncio el joven Miroku.

—Así ¿dónde tiene lo linda?

—Pues…—tratando de decir mientras señalaba el trasero de la joven que estaba adelante.

— ¡No me contestes se lo que vas a decir!

* * *

En el bosque cerca de un riachuelo, estaban dos personas una cargando a la otra estaban caminando hasta que….

—Haa… ¿tú eres ese niño? El que me salvo— pregunto impresionada la joven que estaba siendo cargada.

— ¿he? Digamos que para ese entonces yo era muy infantil… hmp "¿_Y siempre me he preguntado el por qué te salve ese día?"_— contesto y pensó el joven dándose cuenta de que se acercaba unas presencias y agudizó su olfato y presencio el olor a vampiro.

— ¿Que sucede? — Pregunto al ver que se quedó en silencio.

— Hmp tal parece que te vienen a buscar —contesto mientras se agachaba y dejaba a la joven recostada en un gran árbol lleno de flores de sakuras, el viento soplo y esparció las flores dando un aspecto conmovedor el sentado de rodillas mirando fijamente a la joven recostada como si quisiera fundirse en sus ojos— "¿_por qué tú olor es distinto al de los otros vampiros? ¿Por qué no me produces asco?... ¡Si yo los odio con todo mi ser!"_ —dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño sintiendo una rabia interior.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunto hipnotizada pero reaccionando cuando él expreso su molestia.

—No es nada… adiós— se despidió marchándose en un remolino de aire con rayos alrededor.

—Sesshomaru…—susurro débilmente ya que se estaba agotada.

— ¡Kagome! — grito desesperado Inuyasha al verla recostada en el árbol — ¿Estas bien que te paso? —pregunto preocupado llegando a su lado.

—Me caí en el riachuelo cuando Yura se desvaneció— contesto débilmente.

—Ah por dios Kagome sí que eres imprudente—reprendió cargándola en modo nupcial con delicadeza— Resiste ya vamos a casa.

— ¿La señorita Kagome está bien Inuyasha? — pregunto un Miroku cansado ya que su amigo corrió como un demonio enloquecido, cuando pudo reconocer el olor de su ama.

—Kagome estas…— quiso preguntar Kikio pero retrocedió y quedo en silencio al observar la escena ya que ambos jóvenes se veían con mucho cariño mientras la chica lo convencía de que estaba bien y que no era necesario el cargarla.— "_Inuyasha"_ —pensó mientras cerraba sus manos en un puño y se retiraba sin avisar de ese lugar.

— ¡Bueno pero que les pasa no puedo correr tan rápido! —se quejó la joven humana agotada ya que la dejaron atrás.

— ¡he! ¿Quién eres tú y Kikio?— pregunto desconcertada Kag mientras miraba hacia los lados aun en los brazos del joven.

—Ya nos alcanzará así que vámonos—comento feliz el joven pi-plateado al tener en brazos a su ama.

—Pero… _Kikio_—pensó mientras los demás caminaban hacia el castillo.

* * *

En la oscuridad de una playa, se podía ver a una joven en lo alto de un faro observando la luna reflejada en el mar…

— ¿Cuando fue que me enamore así de él? —suspiro mientras recordaba su infancia…

* * *

_En un hermoso y gran cuarto estaba una pequeña jovencita de apariencia de 7 años, jugando con las ropas de su amiga ya que ellas se declararon las mejores amigas al conocerse y no como lo que en realidad eran "ama y sirviente"…_

—_Kag tiene cosas muy bonitas jeje me pregunto cómo me veré con estas ropas— se dijo mientras se ponía un bello vestido de color azul cielo digno de una pequeña princesa— Jeje me queda bien… Mmm quisiera ser como Kag —se quejó mientras trataba de ponerse su flequillo como el de su amiga —he me parezco a Kag jeje—dijo sonriéndose a sí misma en el espejo. Pero se asustó cuando entro alguien por la puerta pensando que la regañarían se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a la puerta._

—_Kag yo te quería decir que yo…— dijo nervioso un chiquillo con ropas holgadas una camisa de algodón de color roja y unos pantaloncillos negros._

—"_Inuyasha… ¿que habrá venido hacer aquí?" — pensó la pequeña dándose cuenta que su otro amigo y compañero de juegos, estaba en el cuarto tratando de decirle algo a su amiga la intriga le gano así que se quedó como estaba para que él terminara decir._

—_Kag yo… ¡Me gustas mucho!— le aseguro el pequeño sonrojado a la niña, está estaba más que sorprendida— Y quiero darte esto — anuncio mientras la volteaba y la sorprendía aún más al robarle su primer beso. Este era dulce he inocente que solo duro un segundo._

—_Inu… ya…sha—dijo conmocionada la jovenzuela al separarse del pequeño._

—_Ki ¿Kikio? —Dándose cuenta de quién era realmente a la que beso — Ahh discúlpame…— se disculpó arrepentido mientras salía despavorido por la puerta_.

* * *

—Inuyasha…— dijo la joven al salir de sus recuerdos mientras miraba el cielo y gritaba — ¡Eres un idiota!...

— ¡Ahhchuu! —estornudo el joven peli-plateado.

— ¿Que te ocurre amigo? —pregunto el moreno.

— Creo que me voy a resfriar— dijo sonándose la nariz.

— Hay… Eres un idiota Inuyasha—anuncio la joven princesa ya caminando por si sola.

_Continuara…_

_Otro capi de mi fic _

_Espero que sea de su agrado _

_Nos leemos pronto bey… (**)/_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

"Presentaciones y declaración de guerra"

En el palacio** "**Doria-Pamphili" se encontraban los sirvientes ordenando todo para la celebración que se iba a dar en el mismo, mientras el señor amo de los licántropos esperaba la llegada del joven príncipe su hijo heredero de todos sus pertenecías y sirvientes…

— ¿Me pregunto cómo estará mi otro hijo?… — susurró al vacío mirando así el cielo nocturno y pronunciaba— _Izayoi_

—Lord Inutaisho— hiso presencia un pequeño y viejo sirviente encargado del entrenamiento del joven príncipe llamado Yaken —Informó que el amo Sesshomaru se acerca al palacio.

—Muy bien tengan los preparativos para la presentación de esta noche e infórmale a mi hijo que valla a mi despacho— anunció mientras dejaba el recinto con elegancia.

—si mi lord —dijo el pequeño reverenciándolo. Luego de unos minutos hiso presencia una persona llegando al frente del sirviente en una gran ráfaga de aire eléctrico.

— Yaken… ¿En dónde está mi padre? —preguntó el joven príncipe.

— ¡Amo bonito! Su padre lo espera en su despacho— informó con ojos de gran admiración hacia su amo.

—Hmp— contestó con monosílabos mientras se retiraba. Hacia el despacho ya hay entro con suma elegancia a ver a su padre que hace años que no lo veía debido a su entrenamiento fuera del palacio.

— ¡Padre! — llamó y se acercó a su padre el cual estaba observando a hacia la ventana y se giraba al ser llamado mientras miraba a su hijo con nostalgia.

—Valla cuanto has crecido Sesshomaru—dijo al momento que se acercaba a su hijo y lo recibía con un fuerte abrazo — Parece que no te había visto en siglos… ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien padre. ¿Ahora quiero saber el por qué me mandaste a entrenar fuera del palacio? — preguntó con frialdad.

—Eres tan directo como siempre… El motivo es muy simple planeo destruir al rey de los vampiros, quiero ejercer el poder que me pertenece y sobretodo destruir las estúpidas reglas dadas por mis antepasados y para conseguirlo te necesito hijo.

— ¿Planeas declarar la guerra a los fríos? No entiendo tu motivo ya que ahora está la invasión de los host lo cual nos hace aliados para encontrar el líder de estos…

— ¡Sesshomru! ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que nos hicieron esos demonios?... ¿Ya olvidaste lo que le hicieron a tu madre? —anunció enojado por la duda de su hijo

— ¡No padre! pero no puedes declarar la guerra sin estar preparados nos acabarían sin pensar que…—dijo enrabiado al creer que su padre dudara de él.

—No te preocupes por eso no planeo matar a sus guerreros ya que nos servirán en su tiempo… Solo matare al desgraciado de Onigumo y a sus seres más preciados, hare que sufra así como lo hice yo...

— ¿Y que lo que planeas? —preguntó curioso.

—Esta noche en tu presentación. Él vendrá, buscaremos su punto débil y atacaremos hasta acabarlos sin un sucesor en su trono los vampiros estarán acabos y se unirán a nosotros comandados por mí y mi heredero… ¿No es emocionante hijo? —Contestó sonriéndole a su hijo mientras le daba una palmada en su hombro— Al fin podremos vengarnos de ese mal nacido.

— Como digas… Padre.

* * *

En castillo de los vampiros estaban dos personas en un despacho una de ellas se le observaba exaltada mientras la otra la observaba con tranquilidad y decisión…

— ¿Qué vas hacer qué? —preguntó exaltada dándole un fuerte golpe al escritorio mientras trataba de no estallar.

—Lo que oíste hija… Voy a dar el anuncio de que serás desposada antes de la ceremonia de la luna plateada.

— ¿¡Pero por qué!?... ¡Yo no quiero casarme!... —dijo enojada por ser obligada a casarse.

—Sabes que lo estoy haciendo esto por ti… Ya que nuestra raza no consideramos esa posibilidad, solo tomamos lo que queremos cuando se nos plazca, pero lo hago con la consideración a tu antigua raza, ya que no quiero obligarte a nada, por eso quiero que te desposen antes, para que no te entregues al primero que veas en la ceremonia de la luna plateada, sino solo a tu esposo. ¿No consideras a tu viejo padre? —dijo indignado.

—Si pero…—dijo dudando de su futuro ya que la posibilidad de entregarse a un hombre no es una posibilidad ¡es un hecho!

—Sin peros ya está decidido ya veré quien será el elegido para ti, por ahora vístete para la presentación del heredero de los lobos. Puedes retirarte.

—Huy… ¡no puedo creerlo! —comento la joven princesa enojada saliendo de el despacho de su padre y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. Pero fue acorralada antes de entrar en ella quedando en frete de unos intensos ojos azules.

—Te dije que algún día serás mía Kagome— dijo el hombre que la acorralaba acercándose así al cuello de la princesa lamiéndolo lentamente, dándole repugnancia a la aludida. Produciendo que esta expulsara su poder por todo su cuerpo, creando una barrera de fuego haciendo que este se separara rápidamente de ella.

—Aléjate de mí Bankotsu— dijo enrabiada con todo su cuerpo cubierto de llamas de un rojo intenso.

—Oh la princesita se enojó… De todas maneras…—dijo mientras agarraba un mechón de cabello que ardía en llamas quemando poco a poco sus dedos pero este lo soportaba— ¡Dije que serias mía y lo serás! hare todo lo posible para ser yo el que te desposé, me encantara tenerte la noche de luna plateada… Para entonces espera con ansias cariño— dijo marchándose en un torbellino de arenas.

—Nunca me oíste Bankotsu… Nunca seré tuya…—grito a la nada mientras se retiraba hacia su habitación cerrando de un portazo.

* * *

En el palacio estaba todo listo para la presentación del joven príncipe ya todos reunidos él amo del palacio se dirigió a sus invitados estos eran tanto licántropos como vampiros y humanos exterminadores de host. Desde lo alto de un balcón estaba listo para dar a cabo la ceremonia.

—Mis queridos invitados desde hoy será anunciado mi sucesor, hijo, y próximo rey de los licántropos desde ahora les presento a mi heredero el príncipe Sesshomaru…—anuncio mientras el aludido hace presencia al lado de su padre con un gran porte y ropas dignas de un rey. Vestía una elegante capa dorada en su espalda con un traje negro de cuero, pantalones pegados a su figura al igual que su camisa larga, que en el cuello se encontraba amarrada y entre cursada, con un cinturón dorado y cortas botas negras. Los invitados aplaudían o aullaban en el caso de los lobos orgullosos de su nuevo amo.

—Bueno ya que este evento es de presentaciones, les presento a la futura reina de los vampiros —interrumpió el Lord de los fríos apareciendo en el balcón, orgulloso de causar u desagrado en el rostro de Inutaisho ante su osadía— les presento con gran orgullo a mi hermosa hija la princesa Kagome. —anunció apareciendo la aludida al lado de su padre con expresión confusa. Esta vestía un hermoso vestido largo de color rosa tipo top con volados en la falda y un cinturón del mismo color con una pequeña hebilla dorada. Mientras que los vampiros aplaudía y gritaban orgullos por su princesa.

—Vaya Excelencia Onigumo no sabía que tenías otra hija_—_ informó Inutaisho con el rostro impasible, mientras pensaba y sonreía maliciosamente_—"Ya se tu punto débil maldito"_

—Le puedo asegurar que no sabe muchas cosas sobre mí, Lord Inutaisho_—_informó mirándolo con soberbia.

—Tal parece que ya tenemos sucesores a nuestro trono no es así _—_comentó con educación, quien los observaba dirían que se llevaban de maravilla pero la realidad es otra. Esto era solo apariencia cuando por fuera de ese círculo de hipocresía existía un gran rencor por ambos reyes.

—Usted lo ha dicho_—_confirmo Onigumo. Mientras los sucesores al trono se observaban impresionados pero sus rostros se encontraban sin expresión. Estos no se imaginaban que ambos eran de la realeza.

—Espero que tengan una agradable velada con su permiso nos retiramos —informo retirándose del balcón con elegancia junto a su hijo.

— _¿Él es el príncipe de los licántropos?_ —pensó la joven princesa observando conmocionada como se retiraba el joven Sesshomaru. Mientras que su padre se acercaba hacia ella y le susurraba a su oído.

—Observa bien a ese hombre Kagome. ¡El gran señor de los licántropos fue el quien acecinó a tu madre! —dijo suavemente para que solo ella lo supiera, dejando a la joven en estado de shot.

— ¿Qué? —Susurro mientras observaba a Inutaisho —"_Si es así yo jure vengarme… Y eso es lo que haré"_—pensó mientras cerraba sus manos en un puño de pura impotencia de saber quién es el asesino de su madre y ella sin poder hacer nada.

Continuara…

Hola… conti conti jeje espero que sea de su agrado, espero que hayan recibido un feliz año (**)/

Gracias por sus reviews nos vemos…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

"Enemigos inmortales"

En el palacio de "Di Montecitorio", se encontraba una gran presencia maligna, contaminando el ambiente del lugar y alrededor de esté, un gran campo de energía, que repele a sus enemigos. El amo y señor de esa tierra, estaba tomándose una copa de lo que parecía ser vino, sin embrago era sangre humana…

—Señor… los Lord de los vampiros y licántropos, están en la ceremonia de presentación—informó una sombra, apareciendo al frente de su amo e inclinándose.

—Muy bien… Diles a los hermanos relámpago, que se preparan para atacar… Hmp este es el momento perfecto, para usar mi nueva creación— dijo enseñándole una esfera de cristal blanco, que brillaba intensamente —Ten entrégaselos —anunció lanzándole la esfera, siendo cogido rápidamente —Y dile que si fallan, tendrán el mismo destino, que la inútil de Yura.

—Como ordene amo…—dijo la presencia desapareciendo, en un humo negro.

—Hmp me pregunto, que van hacer Inunotaisho y Onigumo—dijo sonriendo malignamente— Parece que tendré que repetir la historia —murmuró enseñando su grandes colmillos, mirando un gran espejo y observando a los jóvenes príncipes — ¡Voy a disfrutar esto!

En las afueras del palacio, se encontraban dos apuestos jóvenes, en traje de esmoquin negro, con una flor blanca en sus bolsillos, uno de ellos tiene los ojos ámbares, mientras que el otro los ojos azules…

— ¿Inuyasha ya vistes, como iba la señorita Kagome? —preguntó el oji-azul, mirando a su amigo interesado, por lo que le va a decir y observando que estaba muy pensativo.

—Si se veía bastante hermosa… —dijo pensando cuando llegaron las chicas vampiresas.

"_Dos jóvenes hablaban, animadamente en la entrada del palacio, esperando a su protegida, hasta que en una limosina, estaban __llegando__ unas jóvenes hermosas en trajes de gala, la más pequeñas de estas, vestía un hermoso__ y largo__ vestido rosa__ tipo top con una abertura en la pierna__, mientras la segunda llevaba un vestido azul de tiritas largo hasta las rodillas, esté resaltaba su escultural cuerpo, pero en su mirada ya no había la frialdad que siempre aparentaba, en sus ojos marrones estaban tristes y eso el joven pudo notarlo…_

—_Buenas noches… Vaya señoritas están hermosas esta noche— comentó el joven Miroku, al ver a las jóvenes._

—_Ka-Kagome te ves realmente preciosa —tartamudeó el joven ambarino, sonrojado al ver a la princesa casi hipnotizado —Ah claro que tú también Kikio —dijo dándose, cuenta de la joven al lado de su ama._

—_Buenas noches chicos… ¿Están muy apuestos hoy verdad Kikio? —preguntó la princesa, mirando a su amiga y sonriéndole alegremente a los chicos._

—_He… Si— comentó, subiendo la mirada hacia al joven de ojos ámbar, expresando una tristeza en ellos, para luego desviar la mirada y avanzar hacia la entrada del palacio —"Tal parece que sigo siendo tu segunda opción… Eres un tonto Inuyasha" —pensó la joven enojada._

—_Espera Kikio… ¿qué le sucede?— se preguntó la joven princesa, confundida por la actitud de su amiga._

—_Muy bien… Kagome es hora de que conozcas, al Lord los licántropos —anunció el padre de la aludida, poniendo su brazo para que está la tomara y entrar hacia el palacio en forma elegante"._

— _¿Qué le pasara a Kikio?... ¿Porque estaría tan triste?_ —pensó el joven al salir de sus pensamientos.

Mientras que dentro del palacio, una joven luchaba contra sus impulsos, de asesinar al responsable de la muerte de su madre…

—Contrólate Kagome aún no es el momento de vengarse—informó el padre de la aludida, sintiendo el aura asesina de su hija, mientras la mano de está, ardía en llamas más potentes, a medida que más cerraba sus puños

—Pero… —reclamó tratando de convencer a su padre —"_Necesitó matarlo con mis propias manos"_ —pensó tratando de controlarse.

—Piensa que es mejor vengarse, asiéndolo sufrir, así como él lo hiso con tu madre… Empezando por lo más preciado para él— informó susurrando en el oído de la joven, la cual al escuchar que dijo le prestó atención, pero se tensó aún más al oír lo último —Debes matar a su hijo… Debes matar a Sesshomaru

— ¿Qué…?—dijo mas no pudo seguir su pregunta, ya que hubo un gran alboroto al caer un rayo, en el techo de la mansión, destruyendo la parte del gran salón de baile, provocando los gritos de las personas presentes en la ceremonia.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando adentro? —preguntó el joven Inuyasha, para salir corriendo junto a su amigo hacia dentro del palacio.

—Vaya… vaya mira esto hermano, si es una fiesta y no fuimos invitados, debo decir que no me gusta colarme a las fiestas, sin ser invitado… Pero no hay de otra—dijo un joven, apareciendo en un trueno, de ojos carmesís y cabello negro trenzado en una coleta, con ropas holgadas negras y una alabarda en sus manos.

—Tienes razón hermano, no tuvimos opción y tanto que me gustan las fiestas jajaja—dijo el otro con cara redonda, sin cabello en su cabeza, con ropas negras y ojos achinados. Apareciendo, tras ellos un gran ejercito de host.

—Pero si son mis más fuertes capitanes del ejército del oeste… Hiten, Maten ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?—dijo enojado, Inunotaisho a ver a sus subordinados en el recinto, causando revuelto en sus tierras

—Oh su alteza disculpe, pero nos cansamos de ser solo sirvientes y pues vinimos a atacar su humilde hogar —sonrió alzando su alabarda, cayendo un gran rayo en sima del balcón, destrozando una parte de él, provocando gritos asustados por parte de los invitados humanos.

—Yo los llevare fuera del palacio —dijo el príncipe de los licántropos —Mientras prepara a los soldados para destruir a los host—anunció mientras se quitaba su capa dorada y saltaba hacia el techo del palacio para atacar a los licántropos traidores, arrastrándolos hacia afuera, con un gran rayo azul que salía de su mano, estos se alejaron para esquivarlo.

—Muy bien todos mis guerreros vallan al ataque…—informó el Lord muy impaciente. Y los soldados salieron a atacar.

—Padre iré a eliminarlos —informó Kagome sacándose la falda larga del vestido, que dando en top y en una pequeña falda bolada para facilitar su captura. Dando un salto hacia el techo destruido, haciendo un perfecto aterrizaje, para desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Espera Kagome —quiso detener a su hija, pero ya se había ido— Esta niña… Hmp _bueno esto será un buen inicio para ser desposada…_

—Kagome… Espera a tus guardianes tonta—dijo el joven ambarino, tratando de ir hacia donde se marchó la aludida, pero es detenido por su amo.

— ¡Espera Inuyasha! Tengo algo que informarles…— anuncio muy seriamente el Lord de los vampiros— Les anunció que aquel joven vampiro, capaz de derrotar a esas escorias, tendrá el honor de desposar a mi hermosa hija— informó mientras muchos se sorprendían, otros sonreían victoriosos al escuchar el anuncio…

En otro lugar, estaban luchando los licántropos junto al joven príncipe, tratando de hacer destruir al líder de los traidores, Hiten con sus rayos azules más este los esquivaba y se burlaba de él…

—Vamos príncipe Sesshomaru aquí me tienes—sonrió sonoramente esquivando los ataques del aludido.

— ¡Cállate maldito! —dijo indignado Sesshomaru tratando de destruirlo con sus poderes y esquivando al ser atacado.

— ¿Que eso es todo lo que tienes? ¡He! —dijo al percatarse que iba unas gran bola de fuego, hacia el esquivándola rápidamente y volteándose para ver a su atacante—Vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí ¿¡Es la princesa ardiente no es así!?

—Hmp… Veo que me conoces bien… Lástima que serás destruido en este instante…—anunció extendiendo su mano y saliendo de ella una llama directo hacia él, pero esté la esquiva rápidamente.

—Aquí no es un buen lugar para pelear nos vemos —dijo tratando de salir de allí, por los aires, yendo directamente hacia el bosque.

—Espera aún no he acabado contigo…—gritó mientras trataba de seguirlo sin embargo algo o más bien alguien, se metió en su camino— ¿Qué?... Apártate de mi camino—informó enojada a quién interrumpió en seguir a su presa.

—Yo soy el único que puede matar a ese engendro, será mejor que tú, te apartes de mí objetivo— contestó el joven príncipe mirando con rencor a la joven al igual que ella a el…

—_A partir…_

—_De hoy… _

—_Tú serás…_

— _¡Mi enemigo!—_pensaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo, mirándose con rencor y dirigiéndose hacia su objetivo…

Continuara…

Espero que les guste se les quiere…


End file.
